


Forever and always

by petrichor_apothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Fluff, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: David and Patrick share a dance after the wedding.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Forever and always

David wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist. Patrick’s head was resting on David’s chest as they swayed in the middle of the dance floor. Patrick could smell David's cologne, the woodsy scent calming him and centering him.

Today had been so hectic but it was all really worth. At the end of the day he'd been able to call David his husband and he'd been able to kiss that worried looking face more times than he could count. 

He drew circles in the soft fabric of David's suit. He could hear the steady beat of David's heart. He loved that sound. It always reminded him that this was real. That he was loved by one of the best people he'd ever met. That he could spend the rest of his life with David. 

Patrick angled his head so he could drop a kiss to David's neck.

David lifted Patrick's head up with his right hand. He cupped Patrick’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the soft, pale skin of his partner’s cheekbone.

“I love you.” he said, his lopsided smile slowly spreading across his face. Patrick’s tired eyes lit up and a large grin played at his lips.

“I love you, David." He said as he peppered David’s cheeks with kisses. David's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

“I wish we could be here all night.” David whispered, still swaying slowly with Patrick in his arms. 

“I do too, but we have a whole life together." Patrick’s smile grew wider.

“Oh shush, you’re going to make me cry again. My eyes are already puffier than I had planned.” David groaned. Patrick chuckled and enveloped David’s lips in a warm, comforting kiss they both wanted to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry I've been posting irregularly. My schedule has been all sorts of crazy, but nevertheless I hope you liked it.  
> Please let me know if you have any suggestions.  
> Have a wonderful day ❤️


End file.
